The Ranch Life
by daydream53
Summary: A now human monkey team goes on a trip to a horse ranch, to learn to ride horses, met new people, make new friends, and enemies learn new skills. Tempers, storms. any thing can happen at The Coleman Ranch. R and R bad at summarys
1. Go time

HOPE YOU LIKE IT

just to let you know i am having a lot of probablms with my other story.

so again HOPE YOU LIKE IT

* * *

"Otto get up!! Were going to miss our ride, if you don't get a move on!" A human Nova yelled from Otto's doorway. He just turned over and pulled a pillow over his head. "I am not kidding Otto. Get up now or I will get Antauri, or Gibson in here."

"Still not up yet?" asked a human Antauri who walked up behind her. He had white hair that was cut short, with green eyes, and pail skin. He wore tan cargo pants; with a black shirt, red guitar on the front and had a pair of white shoos. Nova still stood in the doorway wearing a pink skirt over a pair of dark colored jeans wholes in the knees and a pair of yellow boots on. She had on a long sleeve pink shirt, with a yellow tank top over it. Her know waist long blond hair with pink highlights was held up in a pony tail, some bangs hanging in her face over her bubble gum pink eyes, and she had tan skin. "You would think that he would be the first up when it was his idea to go to this in the first place." Continued Antauri.

"I know what you mean. He begged us for months to go to this trip and now he is sleeping in." Nova responded.

"I'm up. I'm up." Otto yelled randomly jumping up from his bed.

"About time" muttered Nova, as she and Antauri walked down the hall to the main room. Leaving Otto to get ready.

"He up yet?" asked an angry looking human Gibson. He had blue hair that went to his ears, which hung in his blue eyes. He had on baggy white pants, and a blue sweater vest over a white shirt. He had fair skin, and blue and white shoos.

"Relax, geek boy." Said Sprx. He had red hair that was spiked up; he also had brown eyes and tan skin. He wore brown pants and red shoos. With a red shirt, that read 'Babe magnet' on the front, and 'they follow me around' on the back.

"He is getting ready." Nova answered Gibson's question ignoring Sprx all together. Chiro sat in his bubble warring light blue jeans and plain orange shirt, and white and orange shoos. A pile of bags sat in the corner of the room.

"I'm here. I'm here, and I am ready to go." Otto said running in to the room carrying some bags. He had green hair that went to his ears, and tan skin, and green eyes. He wore a green shirt that read 'I come with my own back ground music'.

"Finally." said Chiro, getting up out of his seat. Each team member grabbed there bags and made there way out of the door.

Superrobotmonkeyteamhyperforcegosuperrobotmonkeyteamhyperforcego

"Where is the bus Gibson?" asked Chiro trudging down the street.

"Right around the corner." He answered examining a piece of paper.

"You keep saying that at every corner." Said Sprx, as they turned the corner to see a bus sitting in a parking lot, a few cars parked around it. Nova took off running to the person standing in front of the bus doors. The two talked for a little as the male monkey team members made there way to them. Nova nodded to her and walked back to the boys.

"Were checked in we just drop our stuff there." Nova said pointing to the storage space under the bus. "And check in with Max at the door." She continued, this time pointing at guy standing at the bus door.

"You already know his name." Asked Chiro, giving her a look. Nova ignored him and walked to the bus. Each monkey team member put their bags on the bus except for the backpacks they were going to bring on the bus with them.

"Hey Nova," said Max, a blond haired blue eyes boy, wearing dark colored jeans, and a white shirt and that said 'cowboy' on the front in orange.

"Hey Max. This is Antauri, Chiro, Otto, Gibson, and Sprx. There friends of mine." Answered Nova nodding to her friends when she said their names. Max looked down his list in front of him.

"Ok, you six are marked off and the last on the list. So we are off when you are on the bus." He said smiling at them. "You can get on the bus." They started to get on the bus, but when Nova was going to get on, Max pulled her to the side. The male members of the monkey team stopped to watch. Nova gave them a keep it moving look. "Sit with me?" he asked.

"Of cores." She answered. The bus pulled out of the parking lot. The side of the bus said 'Coleman Ranch'.

* * *

I hoped you like it let me know what you think

again i am having a hard time with the other story

there is a twist in the end you will see in the end

Sorry if there is any wrong spelling or something, suger high on new years at one in the morning. and this is what you get.

REVIEW I KNOW YOU KNOW HOW TO SO REVIEW

Daydreamer


	2. Bus Ride Fun or Not

Thanks for all the Reviews to the first Chapter

Sorry for any miss spellings or bad grammer

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!

* * *

"Nova," whispered Otto form behind her "NOVA" He yelled in her ear. Nova fell in to the aisle on the bus. Otto leaned over and stuck out his hand to help her up. Max sat in the seat headphones in his ears his head leaning agents the window, fast asleep.

"Otto what do you want?" Nova asked sitting back in her seat but, turning back around to talk to him.

"The guys want to talk to you." He answered pointing back where the rest of the team sat. Nova nodded and the two made there way back in the bus. Antauri and Gibson sat in a seat; Chiro sat behind them, while Sprx sat across from them. Otto took a seat with Chiro, and Nova sat down with Sprx.

"What do you need?" Nova asked sitting down.

"They're having some doubts, about this hole ranch thing." Answered Chiro gazing around the bus at the team.

"Why? Were going to have fun. Were getting a vacation, a brake. So calm down, and stop having doubts. Where going to ride horses, what is do doubt about that?" Nova asked looking around at the team. Out of nowhere a girl appeared in the seat next to her. The girl had brown hair, and blue eyes, and wore a pink shirt that said 'burnets have more fun' in sparkly silver and wore white jeans.

"Hey there boys." She said shoving Nova off her seat and onto the floor, than taking her seat.

"Can we help you?" asked Gibson across from her, well Otto helped Nova up for the floor a second time that day.

"I just wanted to let you know my name is Princess." She said "Ok, that is not my real name. My real name is Priscilla. But my friends call me Princess."

"What is that a total of, " Nova said "Two people." Sprx, Chiro, and Otto burst out laughing, while Antauri gave her a look, and Gibson hit her in her arm.

"Excuse me?" she asked glancing Nova up and down.

"Nothing." She answered, a huge 'I am so laying and you are too stupid to notice' look on her face.

"Ok. What are your names?" She asked turning away from Nova a glancing around at the boys, the question obviously aimed at them.

"My name is Sprx." Sprx answered, well Princess leaned back near him causing him to blush.

"Your cute." she said, still leaning back. "And you four?" she asked looking back up.

"I'll show you cute." Nova muttered, starting to get up from the seat next to Antauri and Gibson.

"Heal, Nova" Said Gibson, while Antauri grabed her arm so she was forced back in to her seat.

"You are ssoo funny." She said back.

"My name is Otto, this is Chiro, and that's Gibson, and that's Antatauri." Said Otto "And the girl is Nova."

"Good to meat you boys, I'll see you around the Ranch." Princess said "Nori." Princess got up from the seat and made her way to the pack of the bus.

"I will show you Nori." Said Nova, with a death glair.

"Get her." Antauri declared, Chiro and Sprx grabbed each of Novas arms. The two forced her back in to her original seat with Sprx.

"Still have doubts?" Nova asked settling back in the seat.

"No Way." Said Sprx, eyeing Princess, and a few other girls in the back of the bus. Nova just rolled her eyes and turned back to there other friends.

"I am good, now." said Otto. The others nodded.

Nova opened her mouth about to say something when a voice called to her "Nova." This time Max appeared at her side "Come on Nova, we need to get back to our seats, will be there soon." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back up the bus.

"I will she you, when we get off" she yelled back to the team.

"Bye Nova." The boys all yelled at the same time.

* * *

Again thanks for all the reviews

REVIEW PEOPLE

Tell me what you think

WANT YOUR OC's TO RIDE AT THE RANCH

Let me know, i am looking for some oc's to want to learn to ride horses, Just, they have to meat the Team for the first time in this.EVEN YOU CAN RIDE A HOURES , Looking for 5 to 10, no more than two from one preson.

DayDreamer


End file.
